


Justice

by Snuggleswitu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hypochondria, Other, Roommates, viral outbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuggleswitu/pseuds/Snuggleswitu
Summary: Gary is the typical a**hole roommate while Larry tries to prove himself.





	Justice

“Achoo!”

“What’s that, like 15 now? Seriously dude, you need to go see a doctor about that... oh that’s nasty bro. It’s running down your face.”

I vomited.sneezing is one thing, but snot is in its own league of disgusting. It may have been mine, but it still makes me want to puke.

“I’m not picking that up.”

What a great roommate. Three years of college together and the guy has no problem ditching me at a bar and now letting me fend for myself when I have basically contracted Ebola. 

“Thanks a bunch, Jackass.”

“Anytime. Going out with Anne Marie. Clean this shit up before we get back. No one wants to get whatever you got.”

I need a new roommate. 

Seven hours later they graced me with their presence. I hadn’t change, showered, or moved since they left and now the entire hall smelled like death. 

“Dude! It’s been hours! What the fuck man?!”

I could barely open my eyes. What did he expect? I’m sick and probably should have gone to the hospital earlier, but tried to wait it out. That’s what you do when you are a hypochondriac, you wait and let it fester until you are dying and then go in because it may actually be a real illness by then. 

“Oh fuck. Anne Marie, call an ambulance. He looks like shit.”

Six more hours later and I was in quarantine at the local hospital. No one would tell me what was wrong, but ever since the blood started to ooze out of my ears, I figured I was actually sick. Probably the flu. It’s flu season. This happens with the flu...probably.

“Mr. Kennedy, it seems you may have contracted Ebola from one of your classmates. We haven’t had time to contact everyone that has been in his vicinity in the last week. We need to know where you have been in the past week.”

This guy must be fucking with me. It’s a well known fact that I am a hypochondriac. This might be one of Gary’s shitty pranks. 

I couldn’t respond. My mouth was wet, but felt dry like sandpaper. Everything hurt. Maybe I needed some Tylenol.

He started getting blurry and I couldn’t see what was going on. I closed my eyes to rest just for a few moments. 

——

“He didn’t make it. We don’t know where he has been or whom he has been in contact with. Do you know? We also need to know where you have been and with whom.”

Gary replied the only way he knew how, “I was his roommate! That fucker got me sick? I told him to clean that shit up!”

——

Two months later, they CDC found the cause of the outbreak. A viral sample from the lab was knocked over while two students where raiding the lab looking for animals to set free. One happened to be Larry, Gary’s roommate. The same roommate who was laughed at for being to weak to help anyone and called a hypochondriac everyday by Gary for using his inhaler.


End file.
